


Episode of Roger

by PD_Ave



Category: One Piece
Genre: Annoyed Son, Gen, Protective Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PD_Ave/pseuds/PD_Ave
Summary: What if Roger's alive? What if Roger escaped his excecution by his friends help? What if Roger formed a new small crew and following Ace's piracy life? Gol D. Roger had a chance to be a father. This is some stories about how Roger deal with Ace and how Roger annoyed his friends about his experiences being the father of a certain hot-headed fire logia super-rookie and his brothers!(I post this in FF.net as well! And for someone who've been reading this fict there, please don't spoil this story here. Thank you so much and wish everyone could enjoy this as well!)





	1. Chapter 1

Whitebeard sat on his chair, seemed so relaxed. He gulped down his sake, acted as if he did not see Marco's disapproval gaze. He knew he made his children worried sick with his habit but how could he help it? Sake was as important as water in his life. Well, aside his beloved family.

Right now he waited for a certain D, with a familiar moustache and chesire cat grin. The last time they met, they got drunk together with a certain marine who loved to play with cannonballs. Whitebeard wondered what he wanted to say because this time, Roger looked so serious about something. He did not even say anything fool, which was so weird. Because Roger was a fool.

"Son," he said to his oldest son in his right. Marco just shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you want me to take off all of your sake because you finally realize that you was greatly pissed me off, yoi?"

Whitebeard shot him an amused look, before gurara-ing him loud. Marco looked more annoyed with him. Today he just broke Marco's rule of sake. Usually he could only take a few bottle of sake because Marco was so strict about how much he took for a day. But Thatch helped him, so he could enjoy more than he should. Which was resulted in Thatch unplanned a mile swim.

But none of those two looked guilty. Whitebeard loved Thatch's ways of annoying Marco. Loved how his sons interacted to showed their care and love towards each other. And Thatch loved to helped his Oyaji, especially if it could annoy a certain blonde commander.

"In your dream, Marco. Your most beautiful dream, if I may add. By the way, any sign of Roger?"

Marco only shook his head slowly, looked less annoyed. Whitebeard hummed, his oldest son looked in a bad mood today. Everything he did or said would only met his oldest son annoyed look or unimpressed gaze and sarcasm answers. He scratched his un-itchy head.

"OYAJI! Roger was spotted in our right side!" Haruta yelled from the crow nest. Whitebeard nodded when he heard it before turned to Marco.

"Go on, son. Ask him what he want to say. I am afraid this is a bad news for all of us depend his seriousness."

"Yeah, Oyaji." That was what all Marco was said.

Marco turned his back from his Pops before stopped so suddenly, piercing Whitebeard with his well-known piercing glare that made even other commanders wanted to run for their lives. "And dont think that I wont realize of you dare to take another bottle of sake when I am gone, yoi. Dont even think to ask Thatch's handful hands, too. Or else I'll take all your sake, Oyaji. I am so deadly serious. Believe me, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded, slighty worried over his sake. Marco went away and for a while it felt so peacefull. It was not too long when Marco came back, with a certain D carrier that he was waited for so long (completely exaggerating). He stood up from his chair, waiting for Roger.

"EDDIE!" Roger beamed and ran towards him, did not even care with his children unbelivable look. The Pirate King ran towards their Oyaji, his GREATEST rival, with such familiarities and friendliness. Whitebeard shot him annoyed look before moved aside, got Roger fell on the deck in the process.

Roger moaned so long and loudly, still lying in his stomatch and finally Whitebeard saw Marco's first smirk during this day.

Well, it was not only Thatch whom enjoyed others people misery.

"What happens, Roger? You called so out of the blue, asked to come here as soon as possible. Said something important had to be done. Mind to tell us why?"

Roger sat up and shot him a serious look. "Do you, any of you, realize something about my coming?"

No one said a thing. No one aside Marco.

"Where is your crew, yoi?" he asked with his usual, bored tone and face. And that was when everyone realize. Roger came here all alone on a small boat with his jolly roger.

"Yeah, I am glad that one of you have a brain," Roger said with his wide grin. Marco only rolled his eyes.

"I leave them behind, of course. I am the captain and could do anything I want, especially when I am the King of Pirate," Roger said with his annoying grin. He turned his head towards Whitebeard.

"Can we speak in private, only two of us? I can't risk anything about this. It will be better to lose my life than risk this thing," Roger sain in a very deadly serious tone.

Almost all of the crew gasped. Everyone planted a surprised-look at their own face. Even Marco can't maintained his poker face, completely shocked with the Pirate King's words. Only Whitebeard who could stay as calm as before, gave him an understanding look before turned his head over Marco.

"Marco, can you take all of our crew to an uninhabited island and leave us two here?"

"I can, yoi. There is an uninhabited d island not too far from here. Just.. Don't drink too much. I can't take the two of you getting drunk too much, yoi."

Whitebeard was on his way to answer when Roger bypass him.

"Don't worry, Marco. I won’t let your Oyaji take even a drop of sake. This is serious, we should not be intoxicated even just a bit so we will not take even a drop of sake. Consider this as my way to help you keep him in check."

Whitebeard blinked. And so did Marco. As well as the rest of the crew. Roger, the fool, annoying, and selfish Pirate King when it came to sake said he would not touch sake even a drop.

What date was today? What day was it? What kind of celebration that beheld anyway?

To had Roger acted this way. Thatch looked at him in disbelieve.

"You will not support him to gulp down some sake?" Thatch asked.

Roger nodded. Thatch stared dumbly at him, and Roger did the same. Marco sighed, gave up with his fate today. To met such a strange moment, to had a bad day and confusing event. 

"Well.. Well. I guess I will just leave the two of you. Just.. Just call me if you need something, yoi."

Marco leave those two and then asked everyone to be prepared when they needed to land. Roger sat down beside his old friend, and together they enjoyed the solitude as they waited others to land.

\---x---

"Pray to tell me, Roger. What happen with you today? Did Rayleigh threat to cut you moustache again?"

Roger laughed as he shook his head. "No, of course not. But he did have the same look at you do now. Disbelieve, hesitate. Actually, I want to ask for your help, Ed."

Whitebeard looked at his friend in disbelieve. With what Roger had right now, what kind of help that he could do for him? But the weight of his serious tone was everything but fake. It was a pure intention.

"Mind to tell me, Roger?"

Roger took a deep breath while he looked away to the south. He smiled softly before continued what he was thingking.

"I am going to disband my crew. Hand myself over the Marine with Garp's help. And will be excecuted."

Whitebeard blinked. He looked at him, and then Roger did the same. They just kept looking at each other for a few times and then Stefan barked, broke the tension.

"You must be kidding me," Whitebeard finally said.

"Why should I?"

"Well.. First, you came alone. Second, you told Thatch that we would not touch even a drop of sake. And now you just say that you would disband your crew. Did Shanks put a magic mushroom again in your meat again?"

Roger shot him a neutral look, almost a kind to Marco's bored look. Whitebeard took a deep breath, knew he was damn serious.

"I told you that this is something I am willing to risk my life. Why would I make a joke about it?"

"Yeah. It just hard. Just.. Look at you now. You have a loyal crew. You have the strengh. You even become the Pirate King. You are both feared and respected. And now you said you want to disband your crew. It just... Unexpected. Believable, but totally unexpected."

"I know. Even Rayleight said exactly the same as you did."

"Why do you do this?"

Roger gave him his grin. Not those familiar grins or stupid smile. But another level of his grin that brought some warm feeling over his chest.

"I have an uncureable sickness. It would affect my life. I had it for a long time by now and I decide that it is the sign. The sign for me to end my crew, Ed. But it was not the only reason."

Roger took a deep breath and looked away to the horizon. Whitebeard followed his gaze, and saw nothing but the calm sea, so peacefull till it felt so wrong with this kind of conversation. No one broke the silence before Roger decided to continuedm his reason.

"I do not want the Marine hunt down my crew, even if I die. That's why I disband my crew. And hand myself over the marine. Garp has his Justice, his honor and we both respect him enough to call him a friend. I have told him, and he said he would help. I guess I shocked him, but he took it well enough just like you do. But there is something I dont tell him, which was why I need your help."

"So.. Why dont you just do it with your crew?"

"I.. Am not sure."

"Then why would you do it?"

Roger shot him his sly smile. "What would you not do for family? Especially when you will get your blood-related child soon?"

Whitebeard smirked at him. "So, it has something to do with Rouge, huh? Okay. Give me the plan."

Roger gave him his trademark grin and told him his plan. They got carried away with their conversation, plans, and sometimes tried to think what would be happen if they really do what they planned all along. When Marco came back with the rest of the crew, all he knew was both Roger and Whitebeard just laughed together about their younger self.

No sign of sake. No sign of everything but their happiness. Marco took a deep breath.

Well, hoped those two old man did not plan to do something crazy was his only wish.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Just to be proved perfectly wrong in the near future because he just did what Roger asked to land in the uninhabited island with the rest of the crew. So Marco and everyone would not overheard anything and no one would do anything agains those two old man's plan.

And Marco did not regret his choice back then. Even in his death.


	2. Selfish Cap'n(s) and Angry First Mate(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco became a pirate, a fearsome one at that, and did a very nice job at it. But really..  
> This is not the reason why he wanted to be a pirate. But whatever Oyaji do, he will follow with his heart. Sigh..
> 
> And Rayleigh..  
> Can he have a bit less idiot Captain? No? Well, okay. It wasn't like he would trade Roger for anyone, by the way.

Roger walked slowly before stopped and looked around. So many people came. So many whispers to heard. He grinned widely, wished his plan would became a successful one. He could spotted Rayleigh, and locked eyes with him when the First Mate just simply nodded. Rayleigh knew what to do. Roger looked around again, spotted Shanks and Buggy together and looked so calm toward each other. Which was weird. They almost always fought.

The Marines that brough him there made him kneeled, facing the audieces of his death. Never crossed in his mind, even in his wildest dream, his death would be a spectacular sight for others. He even heard that this would be going to be put on the first page of tomorrow's newspaper. But Roger just simply wave it off. He was a D, and a D would never be a regular human like the others.

Sengoku stood beside him, saying so much things he did not really care. Heck, he could slept while he was waiting for him to stop those blah-blah-blah speech. Garp just stood away from him, looked like he was standing proud. But no. Roger knew Garp was sad over his upcoming death. Garp even depressed after his 'last wish' that they talked in his jail. Roger grinned wildly, feeling sorry and happy at the same time. Knew his lover and little him would be safe, even if this plan failed both Whitebeard, Rayleigh, and he himself.

Sengoku ended his long speech and all of sudden, everything went silent. And then, out of the blue, someone yelled from the crowd, took everyone's attentions.

"Where is your wealth and treasures!?"

Roger grinned and looked over the crowd. He took a deep breath and spoke as loud as he could, as clear as thunder. "Mty wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place!"

Sengoku looked so mad, and all of sudden the crowd cheered so loudly. He just declared a New Age of Piracy right before his death.

Roger shot his chesire cat grin at Garp who just tried to not laughing as hard he he could. Sengoku gave a command, and Roger knew his luck was getting thinner. No sign of Whitebeard. He started to close his eyes. With his Observation Haki, he could feel the two Marine beside him prepared their swords. In an action, Roger's life would be a tale.  
He did his last smile. And then the Marines swung their swords.

And then everything happened.

* * *

Marco flew so high, high enough to spot Roger but did not notice by anyone except his nakama. He even grinned when he heard Roger's answer. Well, the Old Man knew how to turn into a dramatic even. He gave his nakamas signal as what his Oyaji asked.

Right before the swords touched Roger's skin, almost everyone got collapsed. Marco could feel it, the weight that trying to cruch him down. Not only one, but two of the. He realized that Rayleigh also took a part on this. Both his Oyaji and Mei O' Rayleigh used their Conqueror's Haki. And Marco grinned more than madly. For the first time in his life, he was willingly fough for someone who was not his nakama. But the Pirate King. And he himself a pirate. No strange feeling about it.

Some marines that was strong enough to stood Conqueror's Haki pressure looked a bit panicked. Even Sengoku and Garp did not prepared about this sudden attack. And then a dozen of Pirates attacked. Every marines got panicked, surprized, and horrified at their face. Oh damn, Marco really wanted to go down and join the fight but his job was up there. Marco could spot Thatch, grinning madly when he slashed his enemies. Izo enjoyed his guns, smiling like crazy when his bullet got a headshot. Even Haruta looked like he was dancing around the enemies, just to be stood at a pool of blood.

And that was when Rayleigh and Whitebead came, added some heat at the battlefield. Marco smirked, he was so glad to knew this all just went as what they planned. When he heard the plan, at first, he wanted to took all of the sake in the world and destroy them just to punished his Oyaji because his decision. But now Marco knew he was worried over nothing.

Marco flew lower in his phoenix form by his Oyaji's side. He helped him marched over the marines. Roger smiled, enjoyed their dramatic entrance and sitting like a princess waited to be saved. Soon they joined with Rayleigh and Shanks, who did their way over the Pirate King.

Even Vice Admirals could do nothing too much towards Rayleigh and Whitebeard. Not in their prime times. Marco and Shanks barely doing anything. Their old man could do everything without their help. Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru, Aokiji, Kizaru, and Sakazuki had their attention towards the strongest duo at the battlefield, completely forgetting about Marco and Shanks. Which was fine by them, to knew their job was not to fight them but to took Roger and fleed away.

Marco shook his head, a bit impatient. He grabbed Shanks's shoulder and just flew off toward Roger, did not give a care about anything else. Hell, his role in this crazy plan was to save Roger's ass when his OWN CAPTAIN fought the marines. Marco remembered his debate with his Oyaji.

  
_"Why should I be the one who save Roger's ass, Oyaji?"_

_"Because you could just fly and take him when Rayleigh and I give the a good distraction. Easy peasy, Son." Whitebeard calmly answered._

_"Yeah. Who would think that a blue-flying-burning-chicken just show up out of nowhere and take Roger? No one. That's why it should be you, Marco. I'll gladly help with distraction. It have been so long ago since I had fun.. er.. fight with the Marines. I will gladly enjoy my time.. er.. Gladly help Oyaji to save Roger's ass." Thatch said._

  
Marco gritted his teeth, did not feel so happy about this. But he was not in place to complain. He knew it was necessary. Well, kicked some Marine's ass could wait a little bit longer.

* * *

Whitebeard blocked Garp's fist, pushed backward by the force. Before Garp lauched another attack, Rayleigh stopped him and together with Whitebeard he tore of the ground by his fist-coated-haki and Whitebeard's Gura-Gura no Mi power. None of their opponents anticipated this move, completely shocked when they miss the ground and started to fall.

Well, it was a hole which was deep enough. Rayleigh sighed and with one moves, Whitebeard made a big earthquake. Buried those upstarts of Marine in his creation with Rayleigh. Together, they sat at the only entrance and tried to keep those Marines burried deep under the ground. Even if it just a matter of time before they fleed the trap and started to fight for another round.

"Marco! Have you done?" Whitebeard shouted loudly.

Just then Marco flew off from the execution platform with Roger in his claws, still in his phoenix form. Shanks was running a bit behind, looked fine with a bit scratchs over here and there.

"Glad to know that my plan is a successful one, buddies!" Roger beamed after he was released from Marco's grip. Whitebeard just rolled his eyes and Rayleigh hit him hard on his head.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? WHY DONT YOU HELP US INSTEAD JUST SITTING LIKE AN IDIOT, HUH!?"

Roger blinked, looked a bit confused before grinning madly. "Well, at least you two has all the fun. I am just as kind as that to let you two having fun together. The point of this whole fiasco is to save me, right?"

The five of them ran away from the battlefield, along with another Whitebeard pirates. Moby Dick was set at the beach, Jozu and Blamenco had prepared the ship to fleed away right when they need to. Which was happened by now.

Shanks looked at Marco, an amusement look never fade from his eyes. Marco turned his head over the red haired one, looked a bit irritated. They were running side by side, a bit behind Roger, Whitebeard, and Rayleigh.

"What, yoi?"

Shanks offered him his own chesire cat grin. "YOU ARE SO COOL, PHOENIX! YOU COULD FLEW AND TURN TO A BLUE-YELLOW FIRE CHICKEN AND SO STRONG TO CARRY CAP'N!" he yelled. Marco closed his ears, looked more than pissed off because the Red Haired one.

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME DEAF, YOI?"

"No, of course not! You are so cool and can fly and turn into a chicken and if you are going to be deaf, you won't be as cool as now! Hey, do you want to be my crew?"

Marco felt his eyes twitched. His level of patience was currenly off limits. "NO YOI!"

Shanks pouted. "Eh.. But you are so cool! I am going to make my own pirate crew since Cap'n said he disbanded our crew. So I think and believe it would be cool if I could be the captain of my own crew and you could be my first mate! Think about it, will you?"

Marco felt his own fire on his shoulders, started to turned his arms to wings. So did his legs which was half ways to became a pair of claw. He started to fly and completely ignoring Shanks who was whinning and yelling about them became a nakama.

Rayleigh, Roger and Whitebeard just shared a loud laugh. Everything was going to be fine. The plan was success and now all Roger needed is the last step.  
Suddenly, the ground cracked and Garp jumped out, standing in their front and grinned madly.

"Well, I believe that the three of you would not love it if I just let you run like a bunch of cowards, would you?"

And right after that, they felt another presence behind. Sengoku and Tsuru. Roger shared a look with his two friends before grinned as madly as Garp.

"Never dream to run away as easily as this, Garp. We don't have forever, so let's both start and end this."

* * *

"Shit, it was sooooo hurt," Roger whinned over Rayleigh who just gave him annoyed look.

"It was your very own fault to prove us that your stupid head was stronger than Garp's Fist of Justice. Don't complaint too much or else I'll throw you off board."

The two of them was in the middle of the sea. After Garp, Tsuru, and Sengoku catched them up, everything went so fast and all they knew was fight and Whitebeard destroyed Loguetown again and again with his power, gave them a chance to ran away.

Roger and Rayleigh took a small boat that Whitebeard gave them, already in coating so they could travel underwater and unnoticed. So did the Moby Dick. They parted way after a day under water and now Roger decided to visit a certain island after stopped on Sabaody Islands for Rayleigh which was at their eyesight by now.

Roger offered his first mate a solemn smile. "Thank you, Rayleigh."

Rayleigh took a deep breath and smiled. "Anything, dude. Give my regard for Rouge. I know you two would be happy together. And send me an update about your child."

Roger laughed softly. "I will. Thank you so much, Rayleigh. You just.. Did not know how much it means for me."

"I know. Shanks know. Our crew know. You disbanded our crew for our own well-being. For us. And for your family. I know you think so much of us and Rouge, also your unborn child. That's why we agree. Even Whitebeard agree to help."

Roger just gave him a simple nod and stood. Rayleigh stepped out of the boat and stood up, facing Roger.

"Roger. I really thank you for our time together. You brough me to unexpected journey, crazy adventures and show me the world."

Rayleigh held his gaze toward the sun that was started to set. "For the last time, Roger. Do me a favor."

"I will. Just tell me, brother."

Rayleigh smiled, and he hugged Roger tightly who hugged him back as tight as he was. "Please, promise me that you would live happily. For your family. For our crew. And for me."

"I will. And I promise." And then Roger set sail, left his best friend behind.

Rayleigh still stood up, looked as the small boat went away along with his best friend, his former captain. "TAKE CARE, YOU IDIOT HEAD!" Rayleigh shouted loudly, only to met with Roger's wide grin.

"OH, RAYLEIGH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I REALLY WAS DISBANDED OUR CREW, ROGER PIRATES! BUT AFTER A FEW TIMES I WILL COME BACK HERE AND WE WOULD START A NEW JOURNEY TOGETHER! WAIT FOR ME OKAY AND I WILL TAKE NO FOR YOUR ANSWER!"

Rayleigh jaw dropped as he heard his friend words, felt more than shocked. He felt his anger was growing, and then he yelled back. "DAMN IT ROGER I THOUGH YOU WILL NEVER BE A PIRATE AGAIN!"Lucky for Roger, he was out of Rayleigh's reach.

"OF COURSE NOT! AN UNCUREABLE SICKNESS AS NARCOLEPSY WONT STOP MY WILL OF D. HAHAHA! WAIT FOR ME OKAY!"

Roger just waved his hand wildly when Rayleigh messaged his head, welcoming a headache. Well, this was the Idiot Roger he talked about, a former Pirate King since he took of his title by the day he decide to be executed but was saved anyway. Rayleigh smiled as he walked into the island.  
'Well, what shall I do in my spare time until Roger come and pick me up again?'


End file.
